An Insane Touch
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: Now that both her mom and dad are gone Tohru's family believe she has become depressed to the point where she might hurt herself or the family. They send her to an asylum where she meets the horrors of people who are truly sick - -
1. file 1

**An Insane Touch**

**File 1**

**a/n: hey everyone thank you for reading this fic. This is another combined story with me and my partner Haru'srooster. If you don't know I'm sorry to say but this fic. Will be replacing ****Bitter Sweet Seduction****. I was having troubles with it. I really hope you all enjoy this one. It's going to have a lot of problems and drama. By the way, I'm expecting this chapter to be pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Fruits Basket. I can't wait for the next Furuba book! Go 19th volume!!**

Name: Honda, Tohru

Age: 16-17

Height: 156.7

Weight: 46 Km

blood type: o

Disorder: Clinical Depression, a major depressive disorder, a clinical term for a state of intense sadness, melancholia, or despair that has advanced to the point of being disruptive to an individual's social functioning and/ or activities of daily living.

The thick, humid summer breeze flew into Tohru's pale cheeks as the car continued its journey to her prison. She had rolled down the tinted window, afraid that she might not be able to feel the summer whenever she pleased. She imagined she would be spending most of her days inside a room, staring out the only window they provided for her. It scared Tohru to death. The feeling of loneliness, feeling of being trapped and isolated.

"Almost there Tohru." Came the only reassuring voice in the car. Uo had cut her hair short again. Boy short, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Tohru sighed as she got the last long looks of her friend.

Tohru turned her head again to look out the window. She watched as the green scenery buzzed by. Her fingers clenched the small picture frame she held in her lap. A picture very dear to her. A picture, of her mother.

It hasn't even been a year since Kyoko died but Tohru was able to smile. Till now. She felt she might not be able to smile again. _what am I thinking! I have to smile, or else Uo will worry, and so will mom, I have to keep my spirits up! _ Tohru encouraged herself.

"I'll visit every chance I get! I'll even walk here if I have to." Uo vowed. Tohru shook her head and smiled gratefully.

"Uo-chan, you know I can't let you do that. It's already an hour away by car. How about you call me everyday!" Tohru reached into her purse and pulled out a pink cell phone with a kitty chain connected to it. "See, I have my cell." Tohru smiled.

Uo couldn't help but beam back. "I'm really gonna miss ya girl. If anyone bothers you give me a holler and I'll rough em' up!" Uo raised her fist and shook it menacingly. Tohru laughed.

"I love you Uo-chan!" Her arms wrapped around Uo's waist tightly. The blonde began to pet Tohru on the head. Tears wanted to fall so badly from Tohru's chocolate eyes, but she knew, that would just tear Uo to pieces.

"I love you too Tohru." Suddenly they pulled up in front of a huge charcoal black, iron gate. And through those gates, was her jail. It was enormous and looked like an ancient castle. "Holy-" Uo caught herself.

Tohru released her friend and stuck her head out of the window, like a dog. She let out a nervous breath as she watched two people in white over coats walk down the steps to the entrance. The black gates opened and the car pulled up onto the nice gravel that covered the courtyard.

"You must be Tohru-kun." Came a soft voice. It was a girl in all white. She had shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Kagura." She bowed.

"I'm Hatori." A tall, very refined looking man said as he bowed. He had black hair with bangs that covered his left eye.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru stepped out of the car and bowed. Uo followed.

"Yo, I'm Arisa Uotani, Tohru's friend." She said as she ran her fingers through her blonde tendrils. The driver popped open the trunk and started to unload the luggage. Tohru freaked, noticing she was being rude to make the man deal with her bags so she ran to the end of the car and took her things for him.

She then handed the man some money for her ride here. "I'll pay the rest when I get back to Tokyo." Uo told her friend.

"A-are you sure?" Tohru fiddled with her wallet, stumbling to put her change back in the coin pocket. Uo nodded and noogied Tohru on the head.

"Be a good girl. Call me sometime Kay? Don't make me worry." Uo smiled as Tohru grabbed her and pulled her into a long wanted embrace.

"I'll miss you. And don't worry, I'll call you every chance I get." They hugged for another minute before saying their goodbyes. Tohru watched as her friend got into the cab and departed out of the courtyard and down the road. Disappearing.

_Don't cry, don't you dare cry now. I have to keep strong, I just have to._ Tohru stayed strong, though she wanted to fall to the ground and sob so badly. She practically yearned for it.

"Come on. Time to get inside." The shy girl named Kagura spoke as she took one of Tohru's bags. "I'll help you with this."

"Oh you really, you don't have to I can-" Kagura waved her words away and started up the marble stairs that led to double doors. Tohru got her last glimpse and last feel of summer as she walked reluctantly into her new home.

It was cold inside the castle like hospital. Because Tohru was wearing a sun dress, her legs and arms were exposed to the frozen air, she shivered.

Everything was white. The walls, the stairs, the ceiling, floor, and the clothes. All the nurses wore white cloaks and caps. The doctors wore their white over coats and the guards wore white pants and white shirts with white gloves. Everything…white. Tohru sat her bags on the floor while Kagura checked her in.

Tohru walked curiously over to the middle of the lobby and there were long, spinning stairs. They curved nicely and stretched up for about three stories. Absolutely amazing how big this place was. She turned her gaze to the two sets of elevators across the hall, then she noticed the silver table with wheels that had trays with lots of tiny little cups on it.

Ping-pong - - "Paging Doctor Momiji to his office- -I repeat, paging Doctor Momiji to his office, thank you that is all."' Tohru looked up at the ceiling where the woman's voice came from.

"Doctor Momiji?" Tohru asked herself aloud.

"Yes, he's the physical therapist here at Jade Cross," came Kagura's soft voice. "You're all checked in. I'll show you to your room now if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you Kagura-chan" Tohru bowed her head and smiled. Kagura couldn't help but smile back. Tohru picked up her suitcases and followed the girl up the winding stairs to the second floor. And guess what…more white! The whole second floor was the same color as before. Most of the bedroom doors they passed were closed, a few were cracked open.

Tohru could hear the hum of low music being played from a stereo, she heard the laughter from a television set. Pages turning in a book. But other wise…it was very quiet.

Tohru's brown gaze suddenly met with eyes of garnet. It was a handsome looking boy. His skin lightly tanned and orange hair covered his head. He wore a scowl that made him terrifying but at the same time almost…irresistible. _Did I just think a boy was- - irresistible?! _ Tohru laughed awkwardly and suddenly noticed the light blush on Kagura's cheeks, which only appeared there after they had passed the orange haired boy.

"Do you…like that boy Kagura-chan?" Tohru asked bluntly. Kagura flinched, but didn't answer. They stopped three doors down from the scowling kid and she placed the key in the lock. The tumblers clicked and released as the door unlocked, the hallway echoed the sound.

"209, this is where you'll be rooming." Tohru stepped inside and saw two beds, a middle table in between the beds with a lamp, two dressers, two desks and one window. But it was a middle sized window, not a tiny one she imagined. "Your roommate isn't in right now but please, make yourself at home."

Kagura turned to leave. "Wait…what do I do when I'm done setting up?" Tohru asked.

"Either they'll page your name or a nurse will come get you. Please, do not wander around." Kagura bowed and shut the door. Immediately Tohru ran to it and opened it again. Letting the cool air rush in to the room.

Tohru walked back to her bed and sat down. For a minute she sat and stared at her roommate's things. The bed had a red comforter and black pillows. A small stuffed cow sat on the bed as well. On the middle table was an alarm clock and a book with the title, My Cow Lover. On the desk was a laptop, more books, cds, and some candles.

"Hmm, by the looks of it, she likes cows, music, reading, and candles." Tohru smiled. "Sounds like a sweet girl." (ha yeah sweet…pff, oh sorry I'm foreshadowing- - I think)

Tohru sighed and started to unpack.

After not even an hour she had all her things set up, including all her clothes put away, her computer and stereo plugged in, and her desk and bed were made. Her comforter was big and fluffy with strawberries, her pillows a matching red. Her stereo was on the floor next to the bed, her cds stacked next to that. Her desk held her Computer, a few vanilla scented candles and some of her own books. She also hung up a couple of posters on her walls. One was a poster of a famous band and the other was of a famous anime, Mogeta. Her clock was on the middle table. And next to her clock was her mom, happy and smiling. "Look mom, everything's all in place."

Ping- pong - - 'Paging Tohru Honda to the main Lobby, I repeat, paging Tohru Honda to the main lobby. Thank you that is all.'

"That's me." Tohru said to herself. She picked up her mom and trotted from the room. Nervously she walked down the hall to the stairs. A few patients were walking around. She watched as people in white passed. "Okay, let's go mom." She carefully stepped down each step until she reached the second to last one, where her foot stuck to the stair and she fell on her face. A ripping sound echoed as she fell to her knees.

The people walking by couldn't help but snicker, a few actually laughed out loud and pointed. Hatori ran to her and helped her up. "You alright?" He fought back a smirk.

"Um- I think my dress ripped." Tohru's face flushed lightly. A huge hole had been torn into the butt area of her nice sun gown.

"We can sew that-" A sudden burst of laughter tore through the air. Hatori's serene expression turned to a scowl. He sighed and turned his head, Tohru followed the laughter to it's source. He was almost as tall as Hatori and had jet black hair, a little shorter than Hatori's. He was very handsome but he seemed smug.

"Ahahahaha- cute panties!!" yelled the man. Tohru's face was now completely red as she noticed three very cute boys, one of them being the orange haired one from earlier, were looking. Other nurses and patients were snickering as well. "Ahahaha!"

A frustrated sigh came from Hatori. "Are you finished Shigure?"

"I see London I see France I see Tohru's underpants!" Shigure sang. Tohru's whole body now flushed. "Okay, now I'm done." He was suddenly composed and in control. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"My apologies Honda-kun, this is my idiot cousin, Shigure." Hatori explained as he took off his over coat and wrapped it around Tohru, conveniently covering the whole. Tohru noticed the boys had gone and so did the other on lookers. Shigure bowed.

"I'm your psychotherapist." Shigure stated.

"N-nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Shigure, don't you have somewhere else to be, other people to annoy?" Hatori asked coldly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, don't be mean Haa-san I know you're just upset cus we haven't seen much of each other lately. Don't worry, I'll see you tonight my love!"

"Don't count on it." Hatori mumbled, but Shigure didn't hear him, he was already skipping down the hall. Hatori sighed. "Come along, we have things to do and little time." Tohru followed Hatori into the elevator. He pushed the number 3 and up it went. Slowly, passing every floor it lightly dinged.

"What things do we have to do Hatori-san?" Tohru asked curiously, she also wanted to get the embarrassment out of her system. Her skin still felt heated. It was quiet for a moment.

"A check up. I'm the doctor here so we'll go through it like a regular day at your pediatrician. Then after that, I will give you your required clothes, your prescriptions, and other things." They made it to the third floor and the elevator doors slid open. "Follow me." He commanded quietly. She nodded and did as told.

The third floor was a bit darker than the others and it wasn't all white (for once) the floors were a nice carpeting, the walls painted a light blue. There were many rooms with doctors' names. There were also rooms for the nurses and guards.

Suddenly a loud shriek echoed through the halls. A blood curdling scream. It filled the entire estate, freezing Tohru in her tracks. Whatever made the screaming, sounded like it was in massive pain. It continued on its earsplitting wails. Tohru covered her ears. A bunch of nurses and guards darted past Tohru and Hatori, rushing to the far end of the hall and turning around the corner. A loud crash was heard and then silence. The scream had brought her to reality. _Had I forgotten where I was?! _ Tohru wasn't in a home, a safe place. She was in an insane asylum, a mental hospital! _That was- - scary._

Hatori's hand lightly clenched her shoulder. She looked up to meet his worried gaze. "Don't be afraid. The patient is fine. He really just tends to over react. Please-" He reached his hand into his office, letting her go first. Tohru walked in, Hatori shutting the door behind them. His office was carpeted and had a desk. Where his computer was and a single picture frame, but Tohru couldn't see who the frame held. Behind that, was three filing cabinets, large filing cabinets. Next to those was a bookshelf that reached the ceiling.

They walked through another door and into what looked more like an operating room. "Okay, sit on the table." He pointed to the high, silver table with paper sprawled across it. (like when you go to the Dr.'s office.) There were at least five beds in the room, a fridge, IV things, four metal cabinets, and a TV. Tohru hopped up onto the table, it was a little chilly. Hatori opened a metal cabinet, rummaging for a second he then pulled out a white, very thin patients gown. "Put these on. When you're done changing call for me." He opened the door and it shut behind him. Leaving Tohru alone.

She sighed politely and began to take her clothes off. _What am I doing here? Getting examined by doctors, socializing with people who only wear white? And listening to horrible screams. I want to go home. I want to see Uo and Grandpa. Am I being- - selfish? Yeah, I need to be here, for my safety and my families' safety. So, look on the bright side! _ "Right!" She reassured herself. A small blush covered her cheeks. _This gown is really thin._

She was finally all changed and Hatori came through the door, wearing a stethoscope and holding a thick file, which had her name on the tab. "Okay." He set the file down on the far desk and walked over to her. Though she was up on the table he was still taller than her. She suddenly got nervous. She usually had a female doctor. "This will feel cold but just bare with me."

Tohru nodded. Hatori placed the end pieces into his ears as he placed the icy cold stethoscope on her chest. "Ah!" Tohru squeaked at how cold it really was. Hatori hid a smile.

"Breathe in…" Tohru breathed in. "Breathe out…" Tohru blew a breath out. "One more time." He moved the scope to her back. She once again did as told. "Good, now if you will, please lie down on your back."

"um…okay." She gulped nervously. He wrapped the stethoscope back around his neck.

"I promise, I wouldn't hurt you, just checking the vitals." Hatori very lightly smiled. Tohru looked at him thoughtfully as he helped her lie back. He pressed lightly but firmly into her shoulders, down to her chest, stomach, bladder. Tohru held her breath as he skimmed by her sacred place. She let it out as he felt her thighs, her calves, ankles, and feet. "Alright, sit back up."

"Kay." She sat up. "You know Hatori-san, you look good when you smile." Tohru admitted. He froze and smiled to himself as he remembered a certain memory. Hatori turned around with a new tool. A tongue depressor and a light.

"Say 'aah'." She mimicked him. Opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out. He pressed the wooded depressor to her fleshy tongue, holding it down as he flashed the light in the back of her throat. "Good. Now hold there." He reached over next to her and picked up a swab. Carefully, he stuck it down her throat and swabbed some of her saliva. Tohru gagged and he pulled it out. She coughed for a second. "Sorry."

"No it's okay." She smiled as he tossed the depressor in the trash. "What's the swab for?" Tohru was curious.

"To check for any sickness, such as strep or tonsillitis." He answered simply. He brought over another light and some weird contraption that he used to look into her ears. Then he flashed the light in her eyes, watching the pupils react to the light. "I have to get a sample of your blood."

"Okay. That's fine." Tohru was brave, she really didn't mind needles. She watched as he went into the metal cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a rubber band looking thing. He tightly tied the rubber just above the bend in her arm. He then shoved the needle into the vein there in the bend and she stared as the syringe filled with the red liquid. "Ew."

"Heh, yeah it is kind of gross." He was quickly warming up to her. She reminded him of someone. He untied the rubber, wiped the puncture with a wet gauze, stuck a band-aid over it and helped her off the table. "All done."

"That was easy." She admitted.

"Oh wait." He handed her a light green, fluffy robe and some white slippers. "You have to wear these if you're going to the cafeteria, the lounge, or to see a doctor. Other wise you are allowed to wear your clothing."

"Hmm…okay thank you." She looked at the robe. _at least it isn't white. Oh but the slippers are. Hehe._

"One more thing." He handed her the prescription papers and her ID card. "You give the papers to Shigure, and carry your ID everywhere you go."

"Okay." Tohru re-said what he said in her head to memorize better. "Goodnight Hatori-san."

"Goodnight Honda-kun." He watched her leave before returning to his desk. Tohru walked down the stairs. It was dark now and very quiet. It must be past curfew. The clock in the hallway said 12:00am. _wow, I didn't know I took that long. _

Tohru slowed her pace to her room when she heard something. It sounded like…moaning? And panting? The sound grew as she got closer to room 206. _Isn't this that boy's room?_ She asked herself. A loud moan followed by a giggle, startled Tohru.

"Oh- Kyo, wait…ah!" It sounded like Kagura's voice! "Oh god, Kyo!" Tohru's thought to herself.. _whatever they're doing…it sure sounds like they're having fun. _(we know how slow our Tohru is XD) Kagura panted and breathed. Tohru heard more panting, but from someone else.

"Shut-up- Kagura, someone will hear and you'll- ah- - ruin it." the boy said between pants. Tohru wanted to step closer, to get a better listen but she tripped over the slipper she had accidentally dropped and pushed the cracked door open wide. Kagura squealed and gasped as Tohru fell to the ground, face flat.

Kyo sighed furiously. Tohru looked up and flushed bright red. There, in the bed, was Kagura naked with a boy, whom was also naked. Both were breathing heavy and sweaty (ding ding ding light finally went off!) "Omygawd!" Tohru squealed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I -I was walking- - and I tripped- and the d-door was opened so- I."

The boy and all his naked glory were only an inch from her now. Her heart raced as his hand stroked her face. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Her eyes went wide as his lips smashed against hers. "mmf!" A sudden pain ached between her legs as she stared at his gorgeous features, his tanned muscles as they flexed.

His lips were so soft and warm. Tohru suddenly found herself enjoying the kiss. "Kyo! Stop it!" Kagura snapped Tohru back to life. She pushed the boy away from her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't- mean- to intrude or anything." Tohru bowed. Fumbling clumsily as she picked up her slipper and clothes. She heatedly ran from the room and into hers. She slammed the door shut and heard it lock. _Omygawd! I saw a naked boy, and and- - he kissed me! Omygawd! _

"What the hell?!" Tohru jumped at the unexpected voice. She looked to the other bed and there, was a girl who looked a little older than Tohru with a pissed expression. She had long, jet black hair with piercing black eyes to match. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru answered out of breath. "I just got back from a check up with Hatori-san and-"

"Shut-up I got it. Jeez." The girl rubbed her head as if she had a headache. "So, you're my roommate?" The girl asked, yawning. Tohru nodded. "Whatever. I'm tired now shut up and go to sleep." The girl rolled over so her back was to Tohru.

"Um…what's your-"

"Rin." The girl answered before Tohru could finish. Tohru smiled as she climbed into her bed. _Goodnight Mom, Uo, and Grandpa…_"goodnight Rin," she whispered quietly.

**Thank you all so much for reading, I really do hope you liked it. I promise it'll get smuttier and sexier soon ; and crazier! Pleas R&R thank you bunchez XD**


	2. file 2

**An Insane Touch**

**File 2**

**a/n: Hi! It's Haru'srooster writing the second chapter. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I have a feeling that this chapter will be a little odd compared to the other one, don't worry it'll fit in considering it takes place at an insane asylum! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket.**

Name: Sohma, Hatsuharu "Haru"

Age: 15-16

Height: 170.2

Weight: 57.5 Km

blood type: O

Disorder: Borderline personality disorder (_DSM-IV Personality Disorders 301.83_1) (BPD) is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a long-term disturbance of personality function. The general profile of the disorder also typically includes a pervasive instability in mood, Extreme "black and white" thinking, or "splitting", chaotic and unstable interpersonal relationships, self-image, identity, and behavior, as well as a disturbance in the individual's sense of self. In extreme cases, this disturbance in the sense of self can lead to periods of dissociation. The most consistent finding in the search for causation in the disorder is a history of childhood trauma, although some researchers have suggested a genetic predisposition. Disturbances suffered by those with borderline personality disorder are wide-ranging. These disturbances have a pervasive negative impact on many or all of the psychosocial facets of life. This includes the ability to maintain relationships in work, home, and social settings. Comorbidity is common; borderline personality disorder frequently occurring with substance use disorders and mood disorders. Attempted suicide and completed suicide are possible outcomes without proper care and effective therapy

Haru was on his way back from his seeing Shigure-sensei. His "girl-friend's" room happened to be right next door to his. Wearing a pair of black pants and a belt (buckled backwards), no shirt, a few earrings in his ears, white gloves, and a couple of chains around his neck, Haru barged into room 209.

"Rin, lets go out." He demanded, scaring this girl on the usually, always-empty bed in room 209.

Rin looked up from her book, "excuse me? You can't just barge in here unannounced like you own the place."

"Oh, hello?" Haru looked at this unfamiliar face and then turning to Rin, "well usually it's just you."

"Nah really?" her sarcastic tone rang in the air.

"And who might you be?" Haru looked at Tohru.

"Oh me? I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me," She stood up immediately and bowed. "I am Tohru Honda. It is very nice to meet you, uh um. What is your name?"

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. You may call me Haru if you like." He planted his butt down on Rin's bed.

"What happened to your shirt?" Rin inquired.

"Uhhhh……. I'm not entirely sure." Haru glanced at Tohru out of the corner of his eye and then back at Rin.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk, perhaps go to the lounge? Is that what it's called?" Tohru spoke as she rose from her position on her bed.

"See ya," Haru called as she left the room. "Well now that we have the room all to ourselves what do you want to do?"

"Hmm well why don't we start with having your bottoms follow the same fashion of your shirt." Rin spoke seductively.

"If you insist." Haru took her hands in his and placed them around towards the back of his pants so she could undo his belt buckle. Carefully sliding it off of him she then undid his pants. Haru rose from the bed to slide them off. "We have to be careful this time Rin, last time Kyo and Yuki caught us."

"If you don't shut up then we won't have time for this and she'll be back and we'll be caught by that dumb girl." Rin pulled her shirt over her head. "Take off those gloves," she commanded.

"Why?" Haru asked dumbfounded.

"Because they'll make things, I dunno, weird?"

"Oh." Slowly, do to the pain of the freshly sliced flesh of his arm; Haru slid the long white gloves off his wrists. They had just scabbed over. Not showing any emotion to the pain, for if Rin were to see this he was not sure how she would react. Luckily, she was not aware that they had bled for hours last night, after she had dug her razor into his arms. He would not share this with her; it was for her that he let her do it. Rin's eyes glanced over his wrist, but her facial expression did not change.

Haru's hands cupped Rin's so soft cheeks and brought her face to his, their lips met in a mesh of kisses, hot and passionate. Rin pushed her body onto her boyfriends. The muscles felt nice and tight against her exposed tummy. Haru reached one of his hands behind her and unsnapped her bra, freeing her breasts. He tossed the red lacey under garment to the floor beside the bed. His other hand accompanied the free one and they both gently massaged Rin's breasts. Rin's own hands journeyed over Haru's stomach muscles, feeling every curve and bump of his abs. She reached between their bodies and stroked his hard penis. Immediately Haru moaned at the touch, making Rin smirk.

Haru stopped massaging and pushed Rin to the side, she fell off of him and he was now on top, straddling her waist. His head went down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, her jaw, her throat, down to her collarbone, and soon he was at her pearled nipple. His mouth enveloped the small bud and he lightly sucked and flicked it with his tongue. Rin shut her eyes tight as the sweet sensation pumped her blood. Haru gave the same attention to the other and then moved back to her mouth. His hand slipped between her legs and they automatically fell, opening her even more. He slid his hand into her panties and his fingers sank into her. She was hot and wet and tight, his cock noticed this with astounding pleasure. Rin's hand pushed his hand, his fingers going even deeper.

Her head shot back and she moaned. Haru pumped her fast and hard, his arm tiring quickly. Rin bit her lip so she wouldn't scream as she climaxed. Her body shook with pleasure as she dove over the edge. Haru pulled his fingers out, his arm and shoulder numb. They kissed for a moment before Rin moved down Haru's body to his incredibly hard cock. He pulled it out of his boxers for his waiting girlfriend and her mouth took him whole. The heat and moisture from her mouth rocked Haru. He was already ready to come. He held it though, just for a little while longer.

She sucked and teased him with her tongue. She started to suck even harder and he couldn't hold it any longer. "I'm coming." He announced quietly and he too was sent over the edge. Haru gently pushed Rin's head as she sucked him clean. Rin put her clothes back on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Haru kissed Rin's forehead softly before drifting down to her lips.

--meanwhile with Tohru--

Tohru made her way to the lounge in her own clothing. '_I wonder if Haru and Rin are dating, they seem close,'_ in her own little world Tohru did not see the young man facing opposite of her right in her pathway.

"Ouch," a tall young man with dark silver hair called as he turned around.

Snapping out of it, "oh my gosh I am so sorry," Tohru panicked. "Are you okay, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm Yuki and you?"

"Huh?" Tohru looked up and into his beautiful violet eyes. "I'm, uh, uh, oh, I'm Tohru Honda."

"It's nice to meet you Honda-san, which room are you in?"

"I'm in room 209." She pointed down the hall.

"Oh really now? I _live_ in room 207, right next door. You're roomed with Rin have fun with that. Please don't get to close though, she comes with consequences." He smiled.

"I am glad to have met you, may i ask you a question?" Tohru looked up at the tall boy.

"The young man Hatsuharu Sohma, is he uh um..." Tohru trailed off.

"He's my cousin, we share a room along with Hiro."

"No thats not it, uh um Rin, I mean uh-" She fixed her gaze on her feet.

Yuki smirked and didn't answer, leaving her to her own assumption.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Yuki looked over her head and down the hallway.

"Yes, of course, I mean if you don't mind...that would be lovely." Tohru replied, forgetting her intention of going to the lounge. He led her down the hallway, passing several doors, until they came across an open one with a boy laying in the doorway his legs sticking out in the hallway.

"Careful," Yuki said.

"Huh, what?" Tohru looked up at Yuki and stumbled over the pair of legs, falling flat on her face.

"Oh Honda-san are you alright?" he asked concerned, then turned his head to the orange haired boy on the floor. A glare burning with fire, "Stupid cat, seriously must you be in the middle of the hallway?" Yuki blamed the boy.

"I'm alright, but who-" Tohru inquired.

"Don't worry about that, let's get you back to your room." He said quickly and walked on, grabbing her hand.

"Oh uh okay?" Tohru mumbled as she let herself get dragged down the hallway. Her curious brown eyes leaving a last glance into the deep garnets that stared at her.

They walked past the other doors, odd on the left even on the right. "This is my room," he pointed out as they neared room 209 and passed the closed door of room 207.

"Yuki!" called a young girl from down the hallway near the elevators. "Hey Yuki wait up!" She called again.

"Huh?" Yuki, stopped and turned around. "Oh Kisa." He smiled.

Kisa ran up to them, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Kisa spoke softly.

"No that is quite alright, Kisa this is Tohru Honda, and Honda-san, this is Kisa Sohma." Yuki introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you, Sohma you say, are you all just family or is it just a coincidence?" Tohru inquired.

"It is nice to meet you too." She blushed lightly, already warming up to Tohru.

"We are all cousins," Yuki pointed out.

"So where is Hiro?" Kisa asked.

"Cousins? Everybody here is related to each other?" Tohru questioned.

"He should be in the room," Yuki answered Kisa. "And Honda-san, yes, most of us are related to the fact that Hatori is the doctor here. But no we are not all related."

Tohru watched as the little girl with light orange hair knocked on the door Yuki had said he lived in. "Hiro? It's me…Kisa." she lightly spoke, a small blush shading her cheeks. A minute passed before the door slowly opened and out stretched a pale arm. Kisa took the hand and walked inside the room.

"Here we go. I'd knock first if I were you." Yuki smiled inwardly, remembering the time he interrupted Haru and Rin. Tohru smiled and bowed politely before knocking on her door.

They both heard shuffling of feet and the sound of hurried breaths before, "Come in." Tohru entered, Yuki close behind her. "That was a quick trip." Rin said angrily.

"Trip?" Tohru questioned and then gasped, "AH! I completely forgot I was going to the lounge!" She started to laugh. Rin sighed and made Haru leave the room, also sending Yuki on his way.

"Kyo-kun. You need seriously need to relax." kagura cooed as she massaged his shoulders.

"How do you expect me to relax if you switch from one mood to the other in a split second." He rubbed his sore eye where she had punched him earlier that day.

"Well, that's what you get mister for tripping me-" as she continued, her voice turned into a soft mumble and then was completely gone. Kyo blocked her out as his mind teased him with the images of the new girl. He remembered she smelt really good and he thought of how sweet she would taste, he was getting more and more anxious everyday. He wanted her… and when he wanted something as bad as he did now, he'd stop at nothing till he got it.

**Sooo how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it and please continue reading and reviewing! - Haru'srooster**


	3. file 3

**An Insane Touch**

**File 3**

**a/n: Yo it's Dark'sangel here, we hope you all liked the last chapter and thanks to everyone that reviewed remember we love to hear from you, even if there are flames! Please continue reading and reviewing we are so grateful!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Fruits Basket but guess what…Dark'sangel is a Capricorn and so is Kyo!! squeals like a crazed fan girl we have something in common! SCORE! On with the story-- p.s does anyone know the link for the official Fruits Basket website??**

Name: Isuzu Sohma (Rin)

Age: 17-18

Height: ?

Weight:?

blood type: A

Disorder: self mutilation- is deliberate injury by a person upon their own body. These acts may be aimed at relieving otherwise unbearable emotions. The illness is listed in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders as a symptom of borderline personality disorder or depressive disorders. It is sometimes associated with mental illness, a history of trauma and abuse including, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, eating disorders, or mental traits. A common belief regarding self injury is that it is an attention-seeking behavior, however in most cases, this is inaccurate. Many self-injurers are very self conscious of their wounds and scars and feel guilty about their behavior. The person who self-injures is not usually seeking to end his or her own life but instead he or she is using self-injury as a coping mechanism to relieve emotional pain or discomfort.

Rin's dark eyes glared out the big, Victorian window as she sat on the couch in the lounge. Her black hair was wet and droplets of water beaded down her exposed skin. She only wore a small dark blue tank top and a pair of white boxers (**Haru's of course**) Her nails dug into the flesh on her leg, leaving bright red trails and a few pieces of skin hanging off. Her chest hurt as she remembered her dream last night. The same dream she's had since she was young. Her mother and father…how happy they used to be. and how everything changed with one question, how her mother and father hated her and how it was all an act. And now, she was all alone. Agony and anger rising inside of her. Usually Haru was with her when she was upset…where had he gone?

"Rin?" She turned her head to meet her cousin Hiro's pale face. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing his robe and slippers. "Did you hear about Haru- nii?" She suddenly became interested.

"No. where is he?" Her chest started to hurt more and more as she waited for his reply. Where was Haru? Why hadn't he come to see her yet…he wasn't at breakfast, or in the bathroom, not the showers, the lounge and he didn't have any appointments today. Where the hell was he? Rin needed him more every second, she could feel herself lose control, he was the only one that made her feel calm. "Tell me where he is!" She stood and gripped his shoulders.

Hiro tried to back up. "They found out that he hadn't been taking his pills so they took him to the isolation room." He swallowed hard as he looked at Rin with concerned eyes. "Rin…are you okay?" Her eyes widened and she pushed Hiro out of her way as she stormed out of the lounge. '_Haru…Haru…Haru -' _ She started to pick up her pace to a fast walk, whizzing up the stairs and past the rooms, she suddenly began to run. Flying by workers and nurses in the hallway as she ran up the next flight of stairs. _'Haru-' _ He was all she could think about right now.

"Haru!" She called, her voice cracking slightly. "Haruu!- - Haru where are you?!" As she made her way to the far hallway she pushed guards down and knocked over carts with the pills on them. "Haru!"

"Rin?" Shigure stepped out of the isolation room, holding the door opened.

"Where's Haru? Is he in there? Let me see him!" She pushed him out of the way and darted inside into Haru's arms. _'thank god I found you.' _ "Haru I-" A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her off of the boy. His anger rising quickly. She turned her attention to her captor. A large guard held her firm and she started to wail around, kicking and screaming. "Haru!"

"Get the hell away from her!" Black Haru stood and punched the man in the cheek, knocking him down and releasing Rin. Haru hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have to wait here for a day, and then I'll come see you. I promise." He was white again as Shigure grabbed Rin and pulled her from his arms.

"No! Haru please don't let them take me! Gure-nii please!" Haru looked away and bit his lip, knowing he couldn't do anything. Shigure let go as a guard picked her up and another one held her still, holding her legs from moving. "STOP IT! Dammit, get the hell off of me! HARU!" Shigure stabbed Rin in the leg with a syringe, releasing the tranquilizer into her blood. She quickly relaxed and the guards started to carry her off. "Haru…Ha-ru" she whispered and the heavy metal door slammed shut.

Haru was completely alone and it was dead silent., completely dark. There was only a small cot to lay on. Haru sat on the floor and pulled out a razor. Rin's razor to be exact. She had hidden it in a book she read and no one ever thought to check there of course. He glared at it angrily, gripping it so tight blood dripped from his palm. "I hope you'll be okay Rin."

It was night time now and past curfew. Haru wasn't back yet and the narcotic's affects were gone. Rin scrounged through her stuff, looking for a certain object. She searched, frustration filling up inside her. "God dammit!" She cursed and glanced at Tohru who now was waking up.

"Isuzu-san? Are you alright?" Tohru asked yawning.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Rin watched as the girl laid her head back down and fell back into a deep slumber. _'Haru you took my razor didn't you? You're an ass, but- thank you.' _ She smiled but the urge sank back into her head. Cut, cut, hurt. Anything but this damn feeling. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Quietly, she tiptoed to the kitchen, looking for a knife but only found the plastic kind. She then sneaked into Hatori's office.

Rin, quiet as a mouse, looked through his drawers. Nothing. Looked on his shelves, nothing. She went into the next room where all the medical supplies were and finally found herself a pair of scissors. Rin sighed in relief and ran out of the room. She saw the lights of a guards flashlight and she ran faster than ever before, quickly darting into the shower room, locking the door behind her.

She stepped into a tub and sat down. Rin opened the scissors and pressed the sharp side into her wrist, then she slowly dragged the utensil from one side of her arm to the other. She winced at the burning sensation and blood dripped from her red coated wrist. Rin had accidentally cut too deep. "shit." She whispered and held the wound with a tight grip, hoping the bleeding would stop. After more than a minute it ceased and she continued the blissful reprieve. The pain seared through her nerves and she bit her bottom lip so hard it too began to bleed. The metallic taste as she licked the cut made her sick to her stomach. After half an hour she had six straight cuts across her arm and a gash that was so deep she was going to need to bandage it.

Rin quickly washed the blood out of the tub and off the scissors before dodging from the showers to her room. There, she wrapped the one bad cut in some gauze and then put on one of Haru's sweatshirts, with long sleeves. Easy to cover the evidence. Rin sighed, ashamed of herself once again. She always felt like this after the job was done, it made her want to cry but she didn't. Rin held in the tears and soon sleep coated her body and she fell into a dream state. But once again, her dream turned into a nightmare…

Tohru's eyes blinked open, forcing the sleep to disappear. She yawned and stretched all at once. As she stood she looked over to Rin's soft and calm expression as she still slept. Tohru smiled and quickly changed into her robe and slippers before sneaking out of the room, her back turned to the hallway as she intently tried to close the heavy door silently. As the sound of the door click closed she turned and ran her nose into a chest.

"I am so sorry! I really do need to pay attention to where I'm going!" She bowed and then looked up into a pair of garnet eyes.

"You're so weird. It's not like I was paying attention to where I was going so you don't need to apologize." He scowled and glanced away from her. Tohru just stared at him, he was as gorgeous as the other boys she had met here. "What are you staring at?" he demanded harshly, making Tohru flinch.

"S-sorry. Uh, My name is Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you." She beamed a smile.

"I'm-" he was suddenly interrupted by a childish voice.

"Aw Kyo-kun made a friend! Look Haru, isn't that KA-UTE!" Momiji skipped up to Tohru and Kyo and then pointed to the smiling Tohru. "You be careful about _this_ one Tohru." his facial features were straight and serious, making Tohru serious too. Kyo's face reddened and his anger was rising. Momiji was suddenly smiling and he was back to his usual expression.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Kyo yelled between clenched teeth. Momiji looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten!" he giggled and skipped past them. Haru opened the door behind Tohru, walked in, and closed it behind him.

"He sure has so much energy!" Tohru laughed. Kyo just sighed and then flinched when Tohru's hand clasped his. "Were you on your way to breakfast? Would you like some company?" she smiled at him and Kyo's face brightened and his sexual urge sky rocketed.

"D-don't touch me." he whisked his hand away and walked back into his room and slammed the door shut. Tohru winced at the echoing sound. The rejection sat heavy in Tohru's heart, but that didn't stop her. She wanted to be Kyo's friend but she guessed he wasn't ready. Tohru walked up to a door that said 207 on it and she knocked lightly, a little nervous and embarrassed. She blushed as the door opened and Yuki's silver, bed head hair was a skew and made him look so adorable. Her heart pounded for some reason.

"Oh, Honda-san." he opened the door fully and he was only wearing boxers. Her faced blushed a darker red and she made sure she focused on his face.

"Uh- um…well- I was." she sighed politely and began again. "Yuki-kun, I wondered if you would like to eat breakfast with me?" he smiled at her and nodded.

"I'd love to. You can come in." he moved from the door and disappeared into a closet. She blushed and entered cautiously. A younger boy sat on his bed, glaring at her. He looked deathly ill. Pale as a ghost and dark circles surrounded his hazel eyes.

Yuki slipped on his robe and slippers, he didn't even worry about his hair. Tohru's eyes curiously took in her surroundings. The room seemed bigger than hers and Rin's room. But, there was also three beds instead of just two. "Who all are your roommates Yuki-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, Haru isn't here and that's Hiro." she glanced to the glaring boy.

"Pleasure to meet you." she bowed and smiled.

"How do you know it's a pleasure to meet me? You don't even know me. For all you know I could be some crazy psycho killer. How do you know I'm not planning you're death in my head right now?" the remark flew from his mouth and Tohru shuddered. He was right…how could she keep forgetting she was in a mental hospital.

"Hiro- stop it." Yuki demanded, a harsh tone to his voice. "Quit being so rude to Honda-san." Hiro glowered. "Come on Honda-san." Yuki gently pushed her to the door and as he closed it he said, "You know, Kisa met Honda-san the other day and they seemed to get along very well." with that the door closed.

"Kisa-" Hiro's expression softened but pain tore at him, a sad smile splayed across his lips.

Tohru and Yuki sat at a table of their own and enjoyed breakfast together. They had small conversations but they were completely relaxed with each other as they nibbled on their food. A loud clash echoed in the cafeteria disturbing the somewhat quiet murmurs of the other patients. Everyones attention went to the area of the sound, there was a mess of trays and food, milk was spilt and Shigure was standing there, hands empty. Hatori stood behind him sighing. And on the floor was a nurse, a dark cloud hovering over her. "Oh no, here it comes." Shigure smiled with no humor.

"OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY! CURSE ME…CURSE ME TO THE FOUL UNDERWORLD OF HELL! I'M SO TERRIBLE, TRULY A HORRIBLE PERSON! HOW COULD I BE SO CLUMSY TO MAKE YOU, SHIGURE-NIISAN, DROP YOUR PRECIOUS BREAKFAST, IM SO CARELESS!" The woman wailed around and bowed to the smiling Shigure. She continued this for almost more than five minutes, asking to pay for more food for him.

"Ritchan, no need to worry. It wasn't my food." Shigure smirked wryly.

The nurse sighed relieved. "oh, then-"

"It was Akito's." The words were thick and sank into the nurses mind suddenly registering. She fell to her knees, grabbing the sides of her head and screaming, tears flowing from her eyes. Tohru felt bad for her and she stood, wanting to go to her.

"Shigure, why must you cause such a scene so early in the morning?" Hatori sighed, a headache breaking into his brain. He just smiled and suddenly stared at Tohru who crouched over and touched Ritsu's back, rubbing it for comfort. Everyone stared at her.

"It's okay Ritchan. It was an accident, I'm sure you didn't mean to." Ritsu shook his head silently. "See, and I'm sure Shigure-san has already forgiven you." she looked up at the suited Shigure who widened his eyes and smiled, nodding so the scene would go back to normal.

"B-but it was Akito-san's breakfast." panic wrenched at Ritsu.

"Oh hush. Akito doesn't eat breakfast. I was only kidding." Shigure smiled and grabbed another tray. "It was mine, but I don't have to pay for food so it's all right. Now Ritchan- I think you should thank Tohru-kun." Ritsu gasped.

"Oh yes, please forgive me for that sudden outburst, and thank you very much Tohru-san." he bowed.

"Oh no! it was my pleasure, you seemed so distraught, and I felt sad when you cursed yourself. Such a beautiful woman shouldn't worry so much." Tohru smiled as everyone looked at her confused. Ritsu just smiled.

"Actually Tohru-san…I'm a man." Tohru's eyes widened in a panic and she turned red.

"OMYGOSH IM SO SORRY! I CANT BELIEVE I MISTOOK YOU FOR A WOMAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"OH NO IT WAS ME! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU I WAS REALLY A MAN I MEAN IT IS QUITE CONFUSING SINCE IM SO SHAMEFUL I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS! IT'S A DISGRACE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" They continued bowing and going back in forth, causing the scene to extend. Shigure suddenly poked Ritsu in the side and the man fell to the floor relaxed and calm. Tohru looked at him questioningly. He shrugged and patted her on the head.

"I don't know either, but it's worked for years." Shigure winked and Tohru blushed. She watched the two doctors walk off. Ritsu stood and bowed.

"I must get back to the lounge. It was a pleasure meeting you Tohru-san."

"Yes." she bowed as well and then returned to her seat in front of Yuki. "this place sure is full of energetic people. So lively, I guess it wont be so lonely after all." she bit into her pancake and looked up at Yuki. "Y-Yuki-kun?"

He didn't answer her. His eyes were frightening wide and a cold sweat broke out all over his body. _alone…you're boring and no one will like you…you're useless, no one needs you Yuki no one loves you. They all left before, why shouldn't Tohru? She'll think you're weird…she'll __**hate**__ you._

"Shut up! Stop it stop it!" Yuki stood abruptly, gripping the sides of his head. "Shut up! It's not true!" he screamed, his throat burning from yelling so loud. "Go away go away! Cut it out dammit!" Tohru was shaking as she watched in horror as Yuki slammed his head on the nearest wall. Blood started to stain the white tiled floor and the crimson color coated his silver tendrils.

Three men in white ran to Yuki, picked him up and slammed him down on the cold tiles. It took all of them to hold him down. He struggled and screamed, his veins popped out of his temples as he howled. "Nurse! The kids freaking out." a patient called, he was laughing hysterically. Another patient was crying, she couldn't stand the sight of blood and she started to puke and scream like Yuki.

Tohru watched as the cafeteria turned to a frenzy. Many patients screamed and laughed, jumping around. A few sat there silently, other stood interested and she even saw a couple dart to the front exit but they were soon tackled and sedated. Her world spun and she felt dizzy.

"Kagura-san thank god." a guard said. She ran to Yuki.

"Yun-chan! Oh no!" she pulled out a syringe and stabbed him in the arm with it. "Tsk, Tsk. Look what happened to your forehead! Oh Yun-chan." he finally stilled but the raucous behind them continued. "I hope you're all right."

Yuki glanced away ashamed. "im fine. Thank you Kagura."

She smiled and stood up. The men helped Yuki to his feet and she snapped. "Alright men! We need to get the cafeteria back to composure and in a whistle too!" the men nodded and sat Yuki on floor, letting another nurse clean his bleeding head. "Hup-to!" she placed a small metal whistle between her lips and blew it hard. The sound was high and shrill and immediately men and nurses were darting around the room. Calming and sedating patients. Tohru wobbled to Yuki.

He looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "Yuki-kun…I'm" her fear showed, shivers racked her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Honda-san." his polite comment sounded harsh. She felt like this happened because of her. She stood and tottered out of the lunch area, slowly walking up the steps to the second floor. _'did I say something wrong? What did I do to make him say such things and…were they directed to me? Does Yuki-kun have another Yuki-kun living inside his head, like uh- a split personality I think is what its called. And…he seemed so fine until I sat back down after…_ she sighed, her thoughts carried her to her room and she shut the door, never wanting to open it. Now that she knew and would always remember where she was, she was afraid.

**Hey there hi there! Hope you all liked this chapter please R&R !!**


End file.
